


Długa droga do domu

by milusia



Category: The Butterfly Circus - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Canon Disabled Character, Feels, Gen, Sappy Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milusia/pseuds/milusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jako Chłopiec marzył o tym, że kiedyś będzie mógł wzbić się w niebo tak wysoko, że na własne oczy zobaczy, gdzie chowa się księżyc i skąd na niebie pojawia się słońce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Długa droga do domu

**Author's Note:**

> Fik popełniony na potrzeby 10. Fikatonu na Multifandom.pl ([oryginalny wpis](http://multifandom-pl.livejournal.com/512728.html))

Kiedy był mały, chciał zostać pilotem. Uwielbiał oglądać wschody słońca, noc uciekającą przed światłem dnia. Jako Chłopiec marzył o tym, że kiedyś będzie mógł wzbić się w niebo tak wysoko, że na własne oczy zobaczy, gdzie chowa się księżyc i skąd na niebie pojawia się słońce.  
  
W sierocińcu całymi dniami siedział przy oknie i wyglądał na zewnątrz, na mały skrawek nieba widoczny znad dachów kamienic. Nieba, które codziennie było inne; słoneczne, pochmurne, ciężkie od śniegu, przejrzyste, zalane czerwienią i fioletem...  
  
Ostatni raz widział je wtedy, kiedy po niego przyszli. Dwóch mężczyzn w kapeluszach, co chwilę zerkających nerwowo przez ramię. Najpierw usłyszał ich szepty dochodzące z biura na końcu korytarza. Potem były kroki, stuk obcasów na drewnianej podłodze i skrzypienie zawiasów, gdy jeden z mężczyzn zajrzał do pokoju.  
  
\- Pozwól z nami – jego oczy wodziły po ciele Chłopca, ale oprócz zwykłego zdziwienia i niesmaku było w nich coś jeszcze, czego Chłopiec nie potrafił rozpoznać. Z cichym westchnieniem ześlizgnął się z łóżka i podążył za mężczyzną.  
  
Tego dnia widział niebo po raz ostatni, w całej jego okazałości, zanim mężczyźni wywieźli go daleko poza miasto i zamknęli w ciemnej i wilgotnej klatce. Kiedyś chciał poznać je całe, teraz dużo by dał, żeby ktoś oddał mu chociaż znajomy skrawek z sierocińca.  
  
Minęło wiele lat, w międzyczasie Chłopiec przestał liczyć dni i stał się Mężczyzną. Ciągle w klatce, nieustannie oglądany przez setki oczu zawsze wyrażające to samo – fascynację jego ułomnością i obrzydzenie samym faktem jego istnienia. Jednak pewnego dnia coś się zmieniło. Pojawił się ktoś, kto nie widział w nim wybryku natury i obrazy Boga. W jego oczach Mężczyzna zobaczył niebo. Przez krótką chwilę czas stanął w miejscu, Mężczyzna utonął w oczach nieznajomego i znowu był Chłopcem wyglądającym przez okno i próbującym znaleźć coś znajomego w skrawku nieba, który poprzedniego dnia oglądał tak długo, że wieczorem znał go na pamięć.  
  
\- Jesteś wspaniały.  
  
Nieznajomy wyszeptał, a Mężczyzna poczuł jego oddech na swojej twarzy. I już wiedział. Ciemność uciekła przed światłem. To była długa droga, ale w końcu trafił do domu.


End file.
